It is known in the art that reasonably simple extensions to metadata used by modelers permits multiple versions of the models with little extra effort on the part of the authors. The business intelligence database systems involved are more and more used internationally, and it has been a growing problem to produce metadata models for use in more than one locale.
Traditionally, the problem has been addressed by producing separate definitions for each locale, with consequent duplication of effort, and problems in maintenance (keeping them in step).
It is desirable to permit the metadata model user to work in multiple locales in a single session. Also, it is desirable to permit authors from different locales to update the model independently. One difficulty is to provide these abilities without greatly increasing the complexity of the metadata description.